All Because of the Coffee
by DarkBryna1724
Summary: All because of the coffee, Harry finds himself falling headlong into a relationship he never could've predicted. HD, malemale slash
1. Default Chapter

~-ALL BECAUSE OF THE COFFEE-~  
  
-DarkBryna1724-  
  
Hiya everyone! I decided to try my hand at a Harry Potter fanfic, and this is the result. Please be gentle, it's my first one that isn't Card Captor Sakura or Digimon. Um, it's a slash fic, with Harry and Draco. Yeah, I used to think Harry and Ginny looked good together, but I guess both are fine. And it was kind of fun to write one with Harry and Draco, all the conflicting personality and all.  
  
Well, this fic is set in the summer after their seventh year. Yeah, I know only the fifth book has come out so far, but I wanted to write a fic that sets place after it all. I guess to kind of give it an air of 'maybe this could happen'. Whatever the reason, that's when it's set.  
  
So, to give warning, this is a PG-13 fic. Some mature themes are involved, including slash between Harry and Draco, and there is swearing and violence involved. So if you don't like any of this stuff, especially male/male relationships, hit the back button and leave! Otherwise, enjoy the story!  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't Harry Potter or any other characters. That right belongs to J.K Rowling...  
  
~-~-~-~-~-  
  
It was night, and Harry Potter lay on his bed, thinking about nothing in general. It was his first night in his new apartment. School had ended only two weeks before, and he'd spent those two weeks at the Weasley's household. But he'd begun to get restless, and knew he needed a place of his own. Hence, his own apartment on a side street just off Diagon Alley. Apartment number 24 in Zenos Apartments on Trey Street.  
  
Harry felt alone, though, missing all his friends. But he didn't want to bother any of them, they were all busy. Hermione and Ron were engaged and planning their wedding for the next summer. Ginny was off with her friends on a summer vacation. And the others, well, Harry didn't feel like intruding on any of their lives. So many people were cleaning up after the last battle with Voldemort. There had been a great many deaths, although most of those had been caused by the Death Eaters. Luckily, Voldemort had been defeated and the Death Eaters either killed or sent to Azkaban. It didn't erase the damage they'd caused, though...  
  
'I wonder what Draco's doing now that everything's over,' he thought.  
  
Before the final battle, Draco Malfoy had switched allegiances and given out important secrets of the Death Eaters to the Ministry of Defense. This betrayal of the Death Eaters had almost gotten him killed, but he'd survived and been pardoned for all past crimes by the Ministry. At first, Harry had thought Draco had done it to save his own skin. But lately Harry had noticed that maybe he'd been wrong. Draco did seem to be trying...  
  
'That doesn't mean you should be thinking about him!' Harry berated himself.  
  
Harry noticed that he'd been thinking of Draco too much of late. It disturbed him, that images of Draco's blond hair and blue eyes would suddenly appear out of nowhere in his mind. They appeared just like those images of Cho had all those years ago. 'Damn it, Harry. Stop this! These thoughts are just plain wrong, and what you thought of Cho has nothing to do with how you feel about Draco.'  
  
Harry shot straight up and gasped. Wait a minute! He didn't feel ANYTHING for Malfoy, did he? Nah, he couldn't!  
  
Disgusted with himself, Harry lay back down and tried to concentrate on going to sleep. After much trouble, he finally managed to drift off into a restless sleep...  
  
The next morning, Harry woke up feeling as if he hadn't gotten any sleep. Disgruntled by this fact, he didn't watch where he was going and stubbed his toe on the dresser. Next, he knocked over his mug filled with coffee mix and broke it. To top it all off, he found out he didn't have any sugar or cream. Damn! This meant he'd have to go down to the Magic Bean, the corner coffee shop.  
  
Pulling on a pair of jeans, a navy-blue t-shirt, and a pair of tennis shoes, Harry left his apartment. Unfortunately, it wasn't until he walked into the Magic Bean that he realized...he'd left his wallet at home. Double damn!  
  
He searched his pockets, hoping to find some cash he may have accidentally left in his pockets. But no...all he found was a receipt for a nearby grocery store.  
  
Frustrated and caffeine-deprived, Harry dropped himself into a chair at an empty table and ran a hand through his messy hair. Nothing was going right today, nothing at all. And he needed his coffee, damnit! How was he going to function without caffeine in his system?  
  
"Hey Potter, your dog get run over?" a familiar voice taunted.  
  
Great. Just what he needed, Draco Malfoy's big mouth. "I wasn't aware I owned a dog, Malfoy."  
  
Harry heard a chuckle and Draco came into view, the blond sitting in the seat across from him. "Good one, Potter. Man, you look like you got run over."  
  
He turned bleary eyes to the intruder interrupting his misery. "I need my coffee, damnit!"  
  
"Then why don't you buy some? Oh wait, I get it. You're broke."  
  
Harry growled. "No, I'm not broke! I just forgot my wallet. I'm having a bad day."  
  
Draco laughed, showing a set of broad white teeth. "The great Harry Potter having a bad day? Better call the Daily Report."  
  
Harry just growled again, dropping his face into his hands. He didn't need this, not this early, and definitely not without his freakin' coffee!  
  
A few bills appeared on the table in front of the coffee-deprived wizard, and Harry looked at Draco in astonishment. The icy Malfoy was giving him money?  
  
"Here. Buy a coffee and wake up. Really, you look horrible."  
  
Suspicios, Harry asked, "What's the catch?"  
  
"No catch. Can't a guy be nice?"  
  
Harry simply raised his eyebrows at his former enemy. Draco sure was acting weird. He was never nice. Ever! Maybe he had changed...  
  
"Oh, but I would like a favor of you."  
  
Aha! The catch, at last. What would it be? Clean his house from top to bottom without any magic? Be his slave for a week?  
  
"Can you go to some stupid party with me tonight? I really don't want to go, but my mother is making me. The daughter of her best friend is going to be there, and I'd rather not go alone since it's an obvious attempt to set me up."  
  
Huh? A party? "Uh, sure. Do I have to dress up?"  
  
Draco shook his head. "Just wear something nice, like black pants and a button down shirt. Just no jeans, tennis shoes, or a t-shirt."  
  
That just about meant he couldn't wear any of what he was wearing at the moment. Great. Changing was one of his favorite past-times. Yup, he loooved changing clothes.  
  
"Gee, don't look so excited, Potter. I'll pick you up at eight."  
  
Harry simply glared at the other young man and grabbed the offered money. He needed his coffee now, and to hell what he had to do in return. Coffee...  
  
~-~-~-~-~-  
  
It was eight o' clock that night, and Harry stood in front of his mirror glaring at his reflection. He'd chosen a pair of black trousers and a light blue button down shirt. Black loafers completed the outfit.  
  
'Why couldn't I just wear jeans? I hate dressing nice,' he grumbled to himself.  
  
He also wondered why the bloody hell he'd agreed to this. That damn coffee was to blame. It was all because of the stupid coffee...  
  
The doorbell rang and he went to answer it. Draco stood there, wearing all black. Black button down shirt. Black trousers. Black dress shoes. My, what variety he had.  
  
"Wow, Potter. You sure clean up nice," Draco commented, the ever- present smirk in his voice only lessened slightly from normal.  
  
"Yeah, you do to. Can we go and get this over with?"  
  
Malfoy rolled his eyes, but they took off. Apparating, they arrived at the home of Aurek Drycof almost immediately. It was a stately mansion, perfect for an upper-crust wizarding family. Of course, Aurek and his wife were conspicuously absent, as courteous rich parents often were during their childrens' parties.  
  
The daughter of the family, Bel Drycof, was a beautiful brunette with stunning emerald eyes. She greeted her guests at the door, and fairly gushed when she saw Draco. Anyone with two eyes could see that she was taken with him, and would do anything to get him. She was polite to Harry, surprised and glad that the famous Harry Potter was at her party. But it was obvious Draco held her attention completely.  
  
"So good to see you, Draco! What have you been doing these past weeks? We've barely seen you out and about," she said in a melodious voice.  
  
Only Harry could see the annoyance in Draco's eyes, quickly veiled with an indifferent mask. "Ah, Bel. Lovely as always. I was simply resting. And you?"  
  
"Oh, I'm wonderful. I didn't know you were friends with Harry Potter."  
  
"We're not. But after being enemies so long, we decided that being polite was the least we could be with each other."  
  
"Enemies? My, how queer. But you hung out with the Death Eaters so long, I suppose you could have been nothing but enemies. Well, come in. The party is already well in progress."  
  
Unaccustomed to fancy parties like this, and not knowing any of the wizards there, Harry tagged along after Draco. Neither of them seemed to be having any fun, and around nine o'clock, Draco muttered to Harry, "We'll leave in twenty minutes. I can't stand these parties!"  
  
His old nemesis nodded, breathing a sigh of relief. Where did all these girls come from? As soon as two left, three more were in their place. And they hung all over him and Draco, touching...and giggling...and being complete idiots! It made him want to gag.  
  
'Now why should that thought make me want to gag? I like girls, I mean...I haven't exactly been celibate. So why do girls suddenly seem like clingy, annoying creatues to me? I don't get it," Harry thought to himself, taking a sip of the glass of wine he's picked up.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Harry was all set to leave when he noticed that Draco had disappeared. What the hell?  
  
'Bloody hell, it's probably one of Draco's dirty tricks! I should have suspected that he'd get a kick out of leaving me stranded at a party where I don't know anyone.'  
  
Angry, he barreled past the crowd of people in search of the blond jerk. 'When I get my hands on him...he'll wish he'd never crossed Harry Potter!'  
  
For ten minutes he searched the various rooms of the Drycof mansion until he heard a sound he would have never thought possible...  
  
~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Yes, I know...cliffhangers suck. And I know this chapter was kind of short and boring, but I promise the next one is going to be much better. Believe me, the fun's only beginning....  
  
NO FLAMES PLEASE! 


	2. Chapter Two

~-ALL BECAUSE OF THE COFFEE-~  
  
-DarkBryna1724-  
  
Yeah, I know it took me a while to get this chapter up. I've been really busy with homework and other stories I've accidentally neglected. Writers' block is the worst enemy!  
  
The rating of this story was PG, but I decided I better put it up to PG-13 now. It isn't that bad as of yet, but it will definitely need the higher rating in the next chapters.  
  
Man, all of my stories are PG-13...I really don't know how to keep things really innocent, do I? Heh, anyway, here it is, the second chapter of 'All Because of the Coffee!'  
  
DISCLAIMER: Oh yeah, and I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. That is J.K. Rowling's exclusive right...  
  
~-~-~-~-~-  
  
*For ten minutes, he searched the various rooms of the Drycof mansion until he heard a sound he would have never thought possible...*  
  
Harry stopped in his tracks and listened closely. Yes, there it was, the sound of...Draco Malfoy's panicked pleading. He could have understood if Draco had been pleading in impatience for whoever it was to hurry up. But this...this was pleading for someone to stop, to leave him alone.  
  
'I've never heard him scared like this before,' Harry thought to himself, following the noise to its source.  
  
Opening the door to the room where he heard Draco's panicked pleading, Harry was in for a big shock. Draco lay tied to the bedposts of a massive bed with black silken sheets, Bel straddling his hips. His shirt was ripped open, and it looked as if Bel was quickly getting rid of his belt. But the thing that made Harry freeze was the fact that Draco looked terrified. His eyes were wide, the whites clearly showing.  
  
"No, please stop! Please...I don't want to do this!" he pleaded, furiously strugglings against her and his bonds. But his struggling and bucking seemed to only excite her more.  
  
"Oh no, my dear Draco. You will be mine!" she told him in a sultry voice filled with wicked promises.  
  
Harry couldn't believe his eyes. This Bel Drycof was a very perverted creature, willing to rape a man because she wanted him! It was disgusting, it was sadistic...it was just plain wrong!  
  
He must have made some sound, because Draco's eyes looked over and saw him. Desperation shone in those crystal blue eyes, begging for help. Harry felt his heart wrench at the sight. To see Draco Malfoy reduced to this, it was abomidable!  
  
"Bel, stop this at once!" he roared, striding towards the bed.  
  
The woman whipped her head towards the intruder, her luxurious brown hair falling in waves around her shoulders. Fury sparkled in her dark green eyes, and she made a growling sound deep in her throat.  
  
"No one will stop me from having him," she whispered harshly.  
  
"I will. Let him go!" Harry bit out between clenched teeth.  
  
"Never! He's mine!"  
  
Knowing there was no way he could reason with the deranged woman, Harry did the only thing he could. He pulled out his wand and pointed it towards her. "Renatius!"  
  
An invisible force crashed into her, causing her to fly across the room and hit the wall. She slid to the floor, unconscious. But Harry knew she wouldn't stay unconcious for long, he hadn't wanted to seriously hurt her and weakened the spell before it hit her.  
  
Seeing Draco still struggling against his bonds, Harry rushed over to the bed and began untying the rope holdling his wrists to the bedposts. Once that was done, he helped Draco to a sitting position, where the blond took many deep breaths to calm himself.  
  
"Thanks, Potter. I was getting worried there for a minute."  
  
"How the hell did you let this happen? You're not some weakling!" Angry at himself at the feeling of panic he'd felt when he first saw Draco tied up, Harry did the one thing he did best around Malfoy. He yelled.  
  
The other man's eyes narrowed and he muttered. "I know! She surprised me, taking my wand and tying me up within a matter of seconds. There wasn't anything I could do!"  
  
Harry sighed, letting his anger go. It wouldn't do any good to stay mad at the blond after what he'd just gone through. "Where is your wand, then?"  
  
"In the nightstand." Draco replied, opening the drawer and taking it out. He carefully tucked in his pocket before trying to rebutton his shirt. Unfortunately, there weren't any button on his shirt to be buttoned. They'd all been ripped off.  
  
The two young men stood up and left the room, definitely wanting to be out of there before Bel Drycof woke up. That was one scary bitch.  
  
As they walked, Harry asked the one question that was burning to be asked. "Why didn't you want to have sex with her?"  
  
Draco sighed, looking off into the night. "I'm gay."  
  
The other man stopped in his tracks, stunned. Draco Malfoy, gay? How was this possible. But wait, the signs had been there all along. The way he fanatasized over his gelled hair. The way he always looked immaculately dressed. The way he'd never gone on a guys' night out to Hogsmeade any weekend during school.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Just 'oh?' That's all you have to say? I thought you'd be all disgusted and shit," Draco said, looking at the other man strangely.  
  
"So you're gay. Big deal. As long as you don't develop a liking for me, I'll be fine."  
  
Draco snickered. "Like that's ever going to happen. Me, like you? Hah!"  
  
"Good. Just so long as that's clear between us."  
  
"Crystal clear, Potter. Though, where you get your ideas sometimes is beyond me."  
  
By this time, they'd already Apparated and were standing in front of Harry's apartment. Even though he knew his favor was fully paid, Harry didn't want the night to end yet. Weird, he knew. But he couldn't help but wanting to spend more time with the icy Malfoy.  
  
"Hey, want to come inside for a while?" he asked suddenly, breaking the silence that had formed between the two of them.  
  
Draco shrugged, and Harry took that gesture to mean yes. He unlocked the door and the stepped inside Apartment 24. Harry winced at the mess around the place, but there was nothing he could do about it now.  
  
"Looks like a troll crashed through here, Potter."  
  
The brown haired man glared at the blond, sighing because he was right. In only two weeks, he'd managed to leave clothes and empty cans everywhere. The garbage was overfilling, and magazines littered the tables. And not to mention the sink, which held too many dirty dishes to count.  
  
"Okay, so I live like a pig. Big deal."  
  
Draco smirked and rolled his eyes. He'd known that Potter was a savage, but this mess was worse than that. It could be classified as a nuclear war zone. And if he could get it this messy in only two weeks, who knew what it would be like in two months!  
  
"Oh shut up, Malfoy!"  
  
"I didn't say anything," the blond protested, practically laughing at the disgruntled look on Harry's face.  
  
"Out loud, no. But I knew exactly what you were thinking."  
  
This caused Draco to burst out into full-blown laughter, which caused Harry to scowl even more. The famous wizard knew he shouldn't have invited his old nemesis inside.  
  
"Now Potter, don't go regretting letting me in. I was only poking fun," Draco said, laughter still glinting in his crystal blue eyes.  
  
Harry simply glared again before dropping himself onto his living room couch. He'd almost forgotten how Draco liked to 'poke fun'. Bloody jerk!  
  
"Come on, Potter. Don't get your dander up," the blond said before sitting beside him.  
  
Harry sighed, knowing he couldn't stay angry. Staying angry was just something he didn't know how to do. That was what he got, being the nice person he was.  
  
"Meh."  
  
Draco smiled again, knowing Harry wasn't the least bit angry. The silly man didn't know how to stay angry. It was an art form only the most practiced could accomplish. He'd managed it for years. Of course, the hardest thing was letting go of all that anger. All that anger his father had beaten into him...  
  
No, he couldn't think of that now. His father was gone, and he was free. Free to be his own man with his own opinions. But he knew it would a long time and would take some help to fully get rid of all the pain and torment he'd gone through under his father's influence.  
  
Harry noticed the frown on Draco's face, and the vague look in his eyes. What was the other teen thinking of to change his mood so quickly?  
  
"Draco?" he asked, questioningly.  
  
His companion turned to look at him, and the glazed look disappeared. "Sorry about that. Just thinking of things you wouldn't want to hear."  
  
"Try me."  
  
Draco immediately shook his head, the aloof look so familiar to him put in place on his face. "No. I better get going, Potter. See you around sometime."  
  
Standing, the blue-eyed blond left Harry's apartment so quick, Harry barely had time to form a protest. Feeling vaguely confused, the brown haired teen sighed. What had caused that cold mask to appear on Draco's face at such a simple question? What pained him so much that he felt he had to hide?  
  
'Why do you care? You aren't friends, and have just gotten over being enemies. Draco's problems shouldn't matter,' he thought to himself, half- angry.  
  
Yeah, why was he worried about Draco's problems? It was Malfoy, after all! Malfoy, who'd been a cruel jerk to him and his friends for seven years!  
  
'But you still care, don't you? Seeing him hiding his inner pain like this hurts you, doesn't it?'  
  
No! It couldn't be true. It just couldn't!  
  
'And why do you care so much that you care about Draco's pain? Why does it matter so much? Could you maybe care about him?'  
  
Harry shook his head, willing the traitorous thoughts to leave him alone. He didn't care about Draco! He didn't, really...he couldn't...right?  
  
'Man, Harry, you are one confused bastard,' he thought as he got ready for bed a while later.  
  
Oh, but this was just the beginning of Harry Potter's confusion. It was all about to get much, much worse...  
  
~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Yeah, I know I promised to make this chapter longer. But *sigh* I got tired and felt it better to stop it at this point than end up writing some crap that totally didn't work with the story. Anyway, I hope you liked it. Tell me if you did, because I like reviews so I know how I'm doing. Just NO FLAMES please. Thanks! See ya around! 


End file.
